Southron Settlement
''Note: Please do not confuse these settlements with the old Southron village. This was removed in and replaced by the following five types of settlements.'' Southron settlements are built throughout Near Harad. Besides some , that can also be found here, there are currently five sub-factions of and their bigger settlements in the game: * Nomad settlements in the half-desert. * Harnedor settlements in Harnedor. * Gulfing settlements in the Gulf of Harad. Those three are described on separate pages. Please follow the links above. The two next are so similar to each other, that they are described on one shared page in the following: * Umbar settlements in Umbar. * Coast Southron settlements in the Southron Coasts. As both biomes share a common border, both variants may even be found side by each there. Both are very large structures respectively in Umbar or the Southron Coasts. They can occasionally be found throughout the biome, and generate in a similar fashion to vanilla villages, with varying structures. Small, rural villages are the most common, with fortifications being rarer, and towns being the largest and rarest. players will definitely want to visit those settlements, as there's lots of loot to be found in them, and they offer plenty of questing opportunities. Most settlements have a name, and a date that they were founded, which was sometime in the Third Age. __TOC__ Differences between Umbar and Coast Southron variants The most obvious difference between the variants is, that the Umbarians use Umbar bricks and repurposed dark Númenórean bricks with red/grey/brown tiled roofs for their buildings, whereas the Coastlings build out of the white Haradric bricks, with reed and red tiled roofs. Also, the statues look quite different, but have got quite similar foundations of exact the same size. In addition, the settlements are of course populated by members of the respective groups and guarded by their respective warriors. More to be added here? Types of settlements Fortifications Fortifications are squarish, medium sized structures and more militaristic in style. They have no name and are proctected by an outer wall, which can be entered via a gate. In the center, there's a fortress protected by an inner wall. In each corner of the outer wall, there's a watchtower. The inside of the outer wall features in addition two barracks, some farms and pastures, two stables, and a training ground between them. Village Ordinary, rural villages are medium sized, and built in a square. The well is the very center of them. A signpost there shows name and founding date of the village. The main building to one side of the well is a tavern, or rather an inn, as it offers also accomodation for the night. The three other inner spots around the well are occupied by mansions. Two of the outer sides of the square are made up by farms, pastures and hay bales. The other two sides are a mixture of ordinary houses, stables and smithies. Town Towns are the really huge settlements. Together with Gondor towns, they are among the biggest structures in the Mod. They hold around forty buildings and are entirely surrounded by a rectangular wall, which is reinforced by corner towers. It's easy to loose ones way inside. Thieves have an easy game here. The only entrance is the gatehouse, which has the name of the town and the founding date written on signs there. Maybe the most important part for a weary traveller is the one long side of the town, which holds the gatehouse. It always has a smithy left of the entrance, and a tavern (or rather an inn) right of it, which is followed by stables and more town decorations. The center of the town is always a bazaar, flanked on the two long sides by four mansions each. The short sides near the bazaar hold wells and flower beds. If you walk towards the walls, those are followed by ordinary houses, smithies, a statue, planted trees, more wells, and a long row of ordinary houses towards the imressive town wall. Lamp-posts illuminate the whole town. Finding settlements As with all the Mod's settlements, those settlements need a large amount of flat land to spawn. That means that the first rule of thumb when searching for settlements is to look for an area of flat land. Then, keep on looking, as settlements don't spawn very frequently. Note, that they do no longer spawn in scrubland (since ). They're well worth finding, however, owing to their plentiful loot and questing opportunities. Structures The following structures can be found in those settlements: *Barracks *Bazaar *Farm *Fortification Gate *Fortification Wall *Fortress *Hay Bales *Gatehouse *House *Lamp-post *Mansion *Pasture *Smithy *Stables *Statue *Tavern *Town Corner *Town Flowers *Town Tree *Town Wall *Training Ground *Village Signpost *Well *Watchtower Besides of those structures above, normal Near Harad landscape features may accidentally spawn inside the settlements as well. Those are not described here. They may sometimes hinder, certain features to be included in the settlement: * Boulders * Trees * (normally not in unwalled settlements) * Small stone ruins * etc. Southron Watchtower These watchtowers are only guarding fortifications. Towns have different ones, and rural villages are unprotected. Watchtowers are made of bricks/cedar wood and bricks/bricks. The outside is decorated with banners of Umbar/Harad and skulls on each side. The three floors are interconnected by a climbable rope. Only the ground floor contains a reed basket with some loot, a barrel with some alcoholic drink, a , and a drinking vessel. The middle floor has two weapons/weapons mounted onto the walls. The top floor has a fence railing and a torch for illumination. The towers are occupied by armed soldiers/warriors and archers/archers. 350px|left|thumb|Weapons racked on the inner wall of an Umbar watchtower. 350px|left|thumb|The guards of Coast Southron watchtowers use the ground floors for storage of gear and drink. Southron Town Corner These towers form the corners of towns only. Fortifications have different ones, and rural villages are unprotected. Town corners are made of tiles/sandstone and bricks/bricks. They are only accessible from the town wall. The foundations are massive and hide no secrets. The windows are barred with iron/bronze portcullis. The inside is illuminated by a chandelier. 350px|left|thumb|The interior of an Umbar town corner, connected to the external wall. 350px|left|thumb|Corner towers in Coast Southron towns provide an easy vantage point for archers. Southron Fortification Wall Those walls are only built in a rectangular shape around fortifications. Towns have their own walls, and rural villages are unprotected. The walls are made out of bricks/different wood, bricks/bricks and topped off with fences. They are only a single block wide, so they are not meant to be walked on. Southron Town Wall Those walls are only built in a rectangular shape around towns. Fortifications have their own walls, and rural villages are unprotected. The walls are made out of bricks/different wood and bricks/bricks. They have got a two blocks wide walkway on top, with crenellations to the outside and a fence railing to the inside of the town. They connect to corner towers and are only accessible from the inside of the town via stairs at the gatehouse. Southron Fortification Gate Those gates form the entrance into Southron fortifications. They are part of the outer wall. The fortress itself has another gate in the inner wall. The gate has a single iron/bronze portcullis. Banners of Umbar/Harad hang to both sides, illumiated by torches. The building is made out of bricks/different wood and bricks/bricks. It has a single block wide walkway atop flanked by small crenellations. As there is no easy access to it, it is not meant to be walked on. It has no sign on it, so the name of fortifications are kept secret. Straight ahead from the outer gate leads a path directly to the entrance of the fortress, an inner gate. Southron Gatehouse Those gatehouses are the only legal entrance of towns. They are part of the wall. The gatehouse has a double iron/bronze portcullis mixed with Haradric gates. Banners of Umbar/Harad hang to both sides, illumiated by torches. Each side has a sign, showing the name and the founding year of the settlement. The year is displayed in rather than in Shire Reckoning. The building is made out of bricks/different wood and bricks/bricks. The roof has black tiling/red bricks. At the inside of the wall, stairs to both sides of the gate lead up onto the wall (not shown on the pictures). The inside of the gatehouse offers two levers to open or close each of the gates separately, so it's easy to trap enemies in-between. Southron Fortress Only fortifications have got a fortress in the center. It is a decent sized, walled-off area, made of bricks/different wood and bricks/bricks. Except for some minor decorations, the walls look exactly like town walls, the entrance (straight across the outer gate) like a gatehouse (except for the signs), and the corner towers and the building across the entrance like town corners. This makes the inner wall of a fortification looking very much like the outer wall of a town. The whole place is heavily guarded by soldiers/warriors and archers/archers. Inside, a lot of Umbaric/Haradric/Coast Southron equipment can be found, mounted on the walls or in a reed basket in the captains quarters. In the courtyard are some fence posts for , some hay bales, a Table of Command, and a cauldron. In the corners of the courtyard, two barracks provide six straw beds and four tables each. The central building seems to be the captains quarters and has a living room in front, with a barrel and a vessel with alcoholic , a carpet on the floor, and a chandelier for lighting. Only fenced off by reed bars, the back part is a sleeping room, with a double bed and a reed basket with some loot. Here, normally the captain/warlord can be found, who allows you to hire troops, if you've got enough alignment with the and enough coins in your purse. Southron Barracks Barracks are long buildings out of bricks/different wood and bricks/bricks with reed bar windows. They are open to the sides. Each fortification has two of them at the short sides of the fortress. Along a long corridor, each of them has twelve double bunk-beds, with ladders leading to the upper ones, that's a total of twenty-four straw beds per barrack. In between them, there's a reed basket with the personal belongings of the soldiers, that's a tolal of ten reed baskets per barrack. The building is occupied by soldiers/warriors and archers/archers. Southron Training Ground The training ground is the last military structure described here. It's only included in fortifications and located at the opposite side of the outer gate. The corners are made out of bricks/different wood. It's protected by fences. The inside has three fighting dummies out of reed blocks and skulls. The entrance has some mounted weapons/weapons. Southron Stables Two of those stables are included in fortifications and located at the opposite side of the outer gate, one is always hidden behind the tavern, after you enter a town, and villages also mostly have at least one stable. It is made of bricks/different wood and bricks/bricks, with bronze and fence bars in the windows. Inside, the stables have thatch strawn onto the packed dirt, some poles for the horses, hay bales to feed them, two water troughs, and a reed basket with some loot. Three individual stalls hold a pre-tamed horse each. Southron House Villages and towns have got a lot of ordinary houses, located mostly to the edges of the settlements. Fortifications have none. A house is made of bricks/different wood and bricks/bricks, with tiled/reed roofs, and reed bars in the windows. The ground floor is a single room, a long corridor with doors on both sides, probably the kitchen. It has some tables with , a cauldron, a furnace, an empty plate, a , an / and a banner of Umbar/Harad on the wall. It has a thatch strawn floor and is illuminated by a chandelier. The room is inhabited by Umbarians/Coast Southrons. Outside, stairs are leading up to the sleeping room, which is illuminated by a chandelier. This room is furnished with two straw beds, a table with a flower pot, and one reed basket with some loot. Southron Mansion Villages and towns have got some mansions, preferably located more to the center of the settlements. Fortifications have none. In villages, they occupy a fenced-in area, whereas in towns, they are surrounded by roads. A mansion is made of bricks/different wood and bricks/bricks, with tiled/reed roofs, and windows made of fine glass. Even in towns, it has a little frontyard, where the inhabitants grow their own and some . Across the frontyard, you enter the living room by a door. It has a black and red carpet on the floor and is illuminated by a chandelier. There's a table with a flowerpot, a reed basket below the stairs with some loot, a banner of Umbar/Harad on the wall, and a and an / . To the left, there are stairs leading to the upper floor and to the right, there's a door to the kitchen. The kitchen has some tables with and , a furnace, an Umbaric/Haradric weapon on the wall, and a small red carpet on the floor. The mansion is inhabited by Umbarians/Coast Southrons. The stairs, leading up, have their own roof, to keep the rain off. The upper floor is a sleeping room, quite generous in size. The furnishing is quite scarce: Only two single beds, two tables with flower pots, a carpet, and a chandelier - that's all. Southron Smithy Ordinary houses in villages and towns can sometimes be replaced by smithies. Towns have always one left of the entrance, fortifications have none. The size of the building is between that of an ordinary house and that of a mansion. Like most of the other buildings, a smithy is also made of bricks/different wood and bricks/bricks, with tiled/reed roofs, and reed bars in the windows. The ground floor has a living room in the front part. It has some empty tables, a furnace, a , an / , a carpet on the floor, and a chandelier for lighting. Stairs to the right are leading up, a door at the backside leads to the workyard. The workyard is protected by brick walls. It has an alloy forge, some weapons/weapons displayed on racks, a reed basket with some loot, and an anvil. It is here, where you normally find the blacksmith/blacksmith working. If you've got enough Near Harad alignment and a full purse, he will be willing to trade with you, or repair your stuff. From the living room, stairs lead up to the sleeping room, which is illuminated by a chandelier. It has a double straw bed, a table with and , a second reed basket with some loot, and a nice red carpet on the floor. Southron Bazaar If you are visiting a town for the opportunity to trade goods, the bazaar is the right place to go. Southron bazaars can only be found in the center of towns. They look like an open marquee, made mainly out of bricks/bricks, with some pillars and torches as decorations. Inside, six random market stalls are located, in which different traders/traders sell their goods and are willing to buy some of your stuff. Besides of the stalls, you'll find melons, logs, empty barrels, cauldrons, some hay bales, suspended cages with birds in them, an armour stand with some pieces of armour, an empty reed basket, and a butterfly jar. 350px|left|thumb|Traders from across the Harad flock to Umbar's great markets, bringing exotic goods with them. 350px|left|thumb|Coast Southron bazaars are often frequented by unscrupulous merchants. Visitors would be wise to spend lightly and with care. Southron Tavern One of the most important buildings in villages and towns is the tavern. Towns have always one right of the entrance, fortifications have none. Here is the place to exchange the newest gossip, get a nice , or the wearies of a long journey. As Southron taverns are rather inns, it's also possible to rent a room on the upper floor. Like most of the other buildings, a tavern is also made of bricks/different wood and bricks/bricks, with tiled/reed roofs, and reed bars in the windows of the lower floor and fine glass windows for the guest rooms on the upper floor. A sign with the name of the tavern, fixed above the entrance, greets the weary wanderer. 350px|left|thumb|Umbar taverns sometimes get really crowded. The inside of the tavern has a flooring, partially covered with thatch and carpets. A lot of benches and tables with and populate the place, which is decorated with banners of Umbar/Harad, skulls and weapons/weapons on the walls. The whole place is illuminated by chandeliers suspended from the ceiling. The counter area at the far end of the dining hall, offeres a furnace with a Kebab stand on it, and a . Here works the bartender/bartender, who might be willing to trade with you, if you've got at least neutral Near Harad alignment and enough coins to spend. Right next to the counter, a door leads to a small storage room, which holds a cauldron, two barrels with alcoholic drinks, and a reed basket with minor loot. Most important, from here, stairs are leading up to the guest rooms. After a small landing, another door leads to a long corridor, decorated with red carpets and some flower pots, which allows access to the guest rooms. Each of the four guest rooms has got a double straw bed, some bookshelves, a table with a flower pot, a carpet on the floor, and a reed basket with some loot. 350px|left|thumb|The interior of an Umbar guest room looks rather cozy. Southron Statue Those statues are only found in towns near the bazaar. They look so different for the two groups, that this paragraph had to be split up. There are three possible variants per group. The basements of all six statues are equal in size. Although hollow, they hold no secret hidden treasures or whatever. This might change in future updates. Umbar Statue These statues are made out of Umbar and Númenórean bricks and illumiated by some torches. * The first of the statues looks like a Gondor Obelisk, but much more elaborate. Instead of a beacon, it's topped by a precious pearl block. * The second looks like an Umbar soldier, holding a pole weapon with a precious pearl block embedded. It has gold blocks as eye balls. * The third is a black and a white snake coiled up and connected by their tails. To the annoyance of all treasure hunters, this statue holds no valuables. Coast Southron Statue These statues are made out of white and red Haradric bricks. They are not illuminated. * The first statue looks like a giant red snake with a white stripe in the middle, curled up for a sleep or to strike. A treasure hunter will be very disappointed, when he finds out, that the eye is made of red clay, instead of precious ruby, after climbing up to it. * The second looks like a Mûmakil. It has blue eyes, made of a lapis-lazuli block. * The third looks like a Griffin, ready to fly. To the annoyance of all treasure hunters, it has nothing of value hidden inside. Southron Farm Several farms are found along the outside of each fortification and village. They are surrounded by brick/brick walls with inset fences, just like the pastures. Right and left, scarecrows keep watch and scare off thieving birds. Two slaves of Harad tend the to sustain the settlement. Sometimes, they are joined by a farmer/farmer, who might be willing to sell you some crops, or buy a few tools, if you've got at least neutral Near Harad alignment and enough coins to spend. Southron Pasture Several pastures are found along the outside of each fortification and village. They are surrounded by brick/brick walls with inset fences, just like the farms. A variety of farm animals can be found here, along with some hay bales. Hay Bales A farm or a pasture may always be replaced by some hay bales, piled up to stacks. This might be a good source for wheat. Southron Lamp-post Lamp-posts are made of brick/brick with a fence post and a torch at the top. They are used to illuminate the place around the bazaar, but can also be found elsewhere, but only in towns. Southron Village Signpost Each village contains one signpost, made out of brick/brick, near the well in the center. The towns have got no signposts they have their signs fixed to the gatehouse. Each signpost shows the name and the founding year of the settlement. The year is shown in rather than in Shire Reckoning. Southron Town Flowers Town flowers are aesthetic structures that only generate in towns. They are basically a small patch of grass with either dasies, southbells, or sand gems, bordered by brick/red or white brick. Southron Town Tree Town trees are decorative elements that only generate in towns. They consist of one random exotic tree, bordered by brick/red or white brick. Tows may include other trees or parts of trees as well, those were there, before the town was built. Southron Well Wells are small structures made of tiles/sandstone and bricks/bricks. They form the centre of villages and are also included in towns. They consist of a pit filled with water, with a ladder to climb out. Four brick columns arise from the corners, supporting a domed roof. Category:Harad Category:Near Harad Category:Umbar Category:Settlement Category:Looting Category:Structures Category:Captain Structures Category:Coast Southron